1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid through nozzle openings and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink as liquid and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which discharges ink droplets is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which discharges liquid droplets. An ink jet type recording head that may include a head main body which discharges ink droplets through nozzle openings and a common flow-path member which allows ink sent from a liquid receiving portion to be supplied to each head main body has been proposed as an ink jet type recording head described above (see JP-A-2013-082185, for example). The liquid receiving portion may be an ink cartridge in which ink is received and which is fixed to the head main body.
In a flow-path member used for the ink jet type recording head described above, a vertical flow path through which ink flows in a vertical direction and a horizontal flow path which communicates with the vertical flow path are provided between a liquid receiving portion and a filter. An air bubble remaining portion in which air bubbles remain and a groove flow path which communicates with the air bubble remaining portion are provided in the horizontal flow path.
However, when a linking portion of the horizontal path, which is linked to an upstream side of the horizontal path, has a difference in level, a corner portion may be formed by the difference in level. An air bubble may remain in the corner portion due to the difference in level. Then, the air bubble remaining in the corner portion grows and may flow at an unexpected time. As a result, a problem or failure, such as an ink discharging failure, may occur. Furthermore, when an opening of the groove flow path is small, a flow-path resistance is caused and the path is choked by the air bubble. Thus, there is a possibility that an ink supply failure may occur.
In addition, t is necessary to provide a space for forming the groove flow path. Providing for the groove flow path can cause problems because it is necessary to form the flow-path member to have a certain degree of height. As a result, a member may increase in size (area). Particularly, when the groove flow path is provided on a lower side of the air bubble remaining portion in the vertical direction, it is necessary to increase the height of the flow-path member 30 by the size of the groove flow path. As a result, the flow-path member 30 increases in size.
The problems described above are not limited to an ink jet type recording head but are also common to a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid other than ink.